


Ничего личного

by fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, koryusai279



Category: Solo: A Star Wars Story (2018), Star Wars - All Media Types, Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Character Death, Drama, F/M, Out of Character
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-01
Updated: 2018-08-01
Packaged: 2019-06-19 16:12:43
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,560
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15513603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018/pseuds/fandom_SW_rare_pairings_2018, https://archiveofourown.org/users/koryusai279/pseuds/koryusai279
Summary: О чем говорят женщины.





	Ничего личного

**Author's Note:**

> Вдохновлено заявкой с Инсайда «Бекетт/Вэл»

Тобиас Бекетт сидел, привалившись спиной к скале, неподалеку от края высоченного утеса. Перед ним, сколько хватало глаз, простиралась захватывающая картина горной гряды, зеленой снизу, белой на вершинах.  
Красота. Благодать.  
И ни души кругом.  
Самое что ни на есть подходящее место, чтобы поделить кредиты после удачной работы и разойтись.  
Рядом с ним примерно в такой же позе сидела Орра Синг.  
Он достал из-за отворота фляжку, отвинтил крышку и, с наслаждением отхлебнув, приглашающе протянул ей.  
Секунду поколебавшись, она приняла его предложение. Внутри оказалось качественное саваринское бренди, огнем прокатившееся по горлу, так, что охотница едва не закашлялась, а после одобрительно усмехнулась.  
— Хорошее пойло.  
— Да.  
За все время, что они работали вместе, Тобиас Бекетт ни разу не попытался к ней пристать. Это было удобно, заметно облегчало работу и страшно бесило Орру Синг. Она имела некоторые комплексы из-за странного, мертвенно-белого цвета кожи, который некоторые мужчины смели находить отталкивающим, хотя не призналась бы в этом и под страхом смерти. Подчеркнутое равнодушие Бекетта раздражало ее, как укус зудящего клеща — несильно, но непрестанно. Если бы он посмел распустить руки, — о, с каким удовольствием она врезала бы ему по яйцам и обсмеяла на всю галактику! Но Бекетт не дал ей повода. А она была не из тех, кто такое прощает.  
Угостить ее выпивкой было, кажется, первым неформальным жестом. Но и в этом не было ничего похожего на флирт — дружеское предложение компаньону, не более.  
Орра потянулась, демонстрируя по-кошачьи гибкое тело. Придвинулась, уселась рядом с Бекеттом, приподнялась, заглянула ему в глаза и, не отводя взгляда, переступила через его ноги одним коленом. Выгнулась, потом опустилась, уверенно оседлав его бедра, и поерзала, устраиваясь поудобнее.  
А он и бровью не повел — точнее, не повел ничем, кроме нее: приподнял вопросительно, и все.  
— Кажется, наш контракт такого не предусматривал.  
Она нагнулась, хищно улыбнувшись, и легко коснулась его губами.  
— Бонус. Лично от меня.  
Он сощурился и задышал чаще, облизал губы. Руки, обхватившие ее поясницу, оказались неожиданно горячими.  
Орра снова потерлась о него бедрами, поощряя. Она пока не решила, хочет ли развести его на секс или, напротив, возбудить и отказать. Потянувшись, она расстегнула пряжку, медленно стащила с него ремень вместе с кобурой и отбросила прочь. Он позволил. 

А ведь Вэл все видит, думал Бекетт, и, поскольку смотрит через прицел винтовки, то видит во всех подробностях. Это осознание и злило, и возбуждало.  
Он вообще предлагал грохнуть Орру по-быстрому, как только деньги окажутся у них. Но Вэл заартачилась. Она не видела смысла в смерти охотницы за головами. Вот же ж, клятая женская солидарность.  
В итоге сошлись на том, что Вэл будет держать ее на мушке и вмешается, если что-то пойдет не так. А Бекетту пришлось раздобыть вытяжку коррелианского мха — лучшего в галактике снотворного — и пожертвовать бутылкой отменного бренди. Позже, обдумывая этот новый план, Бекетт даже подумал, что, будь на месте Орры Синг кто другой, он бы, пожалуй, был Бекетту благодарен — конечно, надурил с деньгами, но жизнь-то оставил, а ведь мог и убить! — но Орре для такого недоставало чувства юмора. Впрочем, со временем они бы наверняка помирились, а она была неплохим союзником, так что все к лучшему.  
Оставалось расслабиться и ждать, когда что-то из двух подействует — или бренди, или Вэл. Сам Бекетт выпил противоядие и надеялся, что зелье не срубит его в ближайшие два часа. Он щелкнул застежкой у Орры на груди и — в качестве ответного жеста доброй воли — освободил ее от висевшей за спиной винтовки. Она запустила руки ему в волосы, коротко хохотнув, прильнула к его рту, жадно и требовательно, и, отвечая на поцелуй, Бекетт с силой притянул ее к себе. 

Что что-то пошло не так, он понял, когда у него над ухом раздался пронзительный женский вопль — а потом что-то смело Орру Синг у него с колен. 

Вскочив, он с пугающей ясностью осознал сразу много вещей. Во-первых, Вэл покинула свой пост. Во-вторых, вместо того, чтобы тихо снять Орру из винтовки, Вэл приперлась сюда и снесла ее прикладом. В-третьих, будь у Орры Синг руках оружие, Вэл была бы покойницей. В-четвертых, у разбойницы явно есть что-то помимо винтовки, и Бекетт ни в коем случае не должен ей позволить это достать. В пятых, сейчас, когда две женщины сцепились, как дикие кошки, край обрыва представлял собой главную угрозу.  
Отвесная скала, о которую Бекетт только что опирался спиной, когда-то использовалась альпинистами — об этом напоминали вбитые скобы и свисающие сверху страховочные веревки. На ходу он схватился за одну из них, дернул, проверяя на прочность, наматывая на руку и молясь, чтобы веревка выдержала, если инерция удара вынесет его за край обрыва, оттолкнулся и врезался в борющиеся тела, силясь разнять (огнестрел на таком расстоянии был бесполезен) — и каким-то чудом, обхватив за талию, выдрал оттуда Вэл, а Орра Синг сама откатилась, группируясь на ходу и шаря ладонью за голенищем. В лучшем случае у нее там нож, пронеслось у Бекетта в голове, а в худшем — бластер, надо не дать ей выстрелить. Отшвырнув свою женщину к скале, он еще раз доверился веревке, крутанулся на ней, налетел всей массой на Орру, сбив ее с ног — и она покатилась к обрыву, страшно закричав. Но не сорвалась — ловкая, как кошка, она повторила трюк Бекетта, в последний момент тоже ухватившись за одну из веревок и, совершив немыслимый кульбит, повисла над обрывом. Грохнул выстрел — Орра все-таки сумела достать оружие, и в тот же миг у него за спиной щелчок затвора возвестил, что Вэл добралась до винтовки.  
Но стрелять не понадобилось. Тело рыжеволосой охотницы как-то странно дернулось, глаза расширились — и Бекетт догадался, что это снотворное (хорошо, не совсем снотворное, побочный парализующий эффект и слегка токсично) оказало свое действие. В последний момент он поймал ее взгляд, полный безграничной ярости, и понял, что она поняла. А потом ее пальцы, сжимающие веревку, разжались — и Орра Синг исчезла.

Он хотел было сказать «Какого хатта?», но посмотрел на Вэл, взъерошенную и раздосадованную, и закрыл рот.  
— Что, — произнесла она хмуро после паузы, — это тоже входило в твои планы, Бекетт?  
Он не сразу понял, о чем она, а поняв, развел руками с видом невинного удивления — и в мыслях, мол, не было.  
— Ты же сама видела — она первая начала.  
— Ага, — огрызнулась Вэл, вмиг оказавшись рядом и фамильярно, на правах постоянной подруги, лапнув его за ширинку. — То-то я и смотрю, как ты был против!  
Он немедленно поднял руки кверху, сдаваясь.  
— Это все потому, что ты была рядом, Вэл.  
Она одарила его долгим задумчивым взглядом, под которым Бекетту стало не по себе.  
— До сих пор не научилась понимать, когда ты врешь, когда нет.  
— А я никогда не вру, — покладисто отозвался он. — Знаешь, через какое-то время начинаешь понимать, что люди хотят от тебя услышать, и говоришь им это. И они верят, и плевать им, правда это или нет. Это как поймать волну…  
«Не заговаривай мне зубы», — читалось в ее взгляде.  
— Загляни в мешок, детка, — сказал он мягко.  
Вэл фыркнула, но, кажется, смягчилась, приняв его попытки перевести тему за признание вины. Развязала рюкзак, равнодушно глянула на кредиты, которыми он был набит, стянула обратно, небрежно закинула сумку на спину. А в другой раз обрадовалась бы, подумал Бекетт почему-то с обидой, сказала бы что-нибудь ласковое. Сейчас же Вэл только коротко бросила через плечо:  
— Пошли, Бекетт, — и зашагала прочь.  
Он собрал оружие. Подошел к краю, заглянул вниз. Орра Синг лежала на уступе, изогнувшись под немыслимым углом, и ее рыжие волосы ярко выделялись на фоне зелени. Ничего личного, детка, сказал он мысленно. По-хорошему, надо бы спуститься и проверить, так ли она мертва, как кажется, или хотя бы стрельнуть отсюда — Бекетт некстати вспомнил, что некогда она была джедаем, а у них, говорят, есть техники выживания, что поднимут и покойника — но даже если ей как-то удастся выкарабкаться, это уже не его проблемы.  
Сверху Вэл сердито поинтересовалась, какого хатта он там копается, и Бекетт поспешил за ней.  
Какое-то время они молча шли рядом.  
— Если кто будет спрашивать — Орру Синг убил я. Тебе не нужно светиться в этом деле, малыш.  
Она не ответила. Бекетт машинально потянулся к фляжке, вспомнил о снотворном, выругался под нос.  
— Такое бренди ради тебя испортил. Поздравляю. Теперь только вылить.  
— Оставь мне. После такого денька в самый раз будет.  
То есть ночью Бекетту ничего не обломится. Он вздохнул, смиряясь. Вот сидела бы Вэл спокойно, глядишь, разошлись бы тихо-мирно, и Орра была б жива, и они при наваре. Поди пойми их, женщин.  
Они снова шли молча, думая каждый о своем. Вэл первая нарушила тишину:  
— Бекетт?  
— Да?  
— Ты бы действительно ее трахнул?  
Да ну сколько ж можно-то?  
А ведь что самое интересное — нет. Он уже не в том возрасте, когда встает на каждую юбку. Орра Синг его не возбуждала, и дело было не в ее бледной коже — просто он воспринимал ее как союзника или, в зависимости от обстоятельств, конкурента, словом, как еще одного мужика. А к мужчинам Тобиас Бекетт никогда интереса не испытывал. Так что вмешательство Вэл спасло его от величайшего конфуза, хотя именно на это-то он и рассчитывал. Но Вэл об этом знать не обязательно, как и о том, что она единственная женщина, которая его заводит, — если она осознает всю степень своего влияния на него, хлопот не оберешься, и так она уже им вертит, как хочет.  
— Ну вот, теперь всю плешь мне проешь, да? До смерти об этом вспоминать будешь?  
Она вздрогнула, словно его неосторожные слова и впрямь заставили ее задуматься и заглянуть вперед — а сколько там до нее, до этой смерти? Беккет поймал ее ладонь и крепко сжал.  
— Послушай, Вэл. В следующий раз так не делай. Просто сразу стреляй. Обещаешь?  
Она не ответила, но наконец-то улыбнулась и стиснула его руку в ответ. Бекетт подумал, что если бы сейчас их кто-то увидел — увешанных с ног до головы поклажей и оружием и идущих по горам, взявшись за руки — наверняка бы нашел, что выглядят они реально по-идиотски.


End file.
